1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to determining a hit in a content addressable memory.
2. Related Art
Cache memories are common for improving speed. The improved speed is achieved with a high speed memory that is small but fast compared to main memory. Cache accesses may be performed with a variety of techniques. Sometimes these techniques involve the sum of a first operand and a second operand. Caches are useful only when there is a hit in the cache. Because the cycle time of a system may be limited by the cache access speed, it is useful to improve the speed of operation in such a case where the stored data is accessed using the sum of the first and second operands. This quickens access and system speed or allows more entries for a given speed. Also there are benefits to having a cache that can variably size entries. For example, it may desirable to allow variation in how a hit is determined.
Thus, there is a need for a technique that improves upon one or more of the issues described above.